1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure which prevents a bearing of a rotating body pivotally supported on a transmission case rotationally from moving in a direction of a central axis of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a structure which prevents a bearing of a rotating body pivotally supported on a transmission case rotationally from moving in a direction of a central axis of rotation, a one using a circlip is known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-97579). In this structure, an annular groove to which the circlip is fitted is provided on an outer ring of the bearing, and an annular groove to which the circlip is fitted is also provided on the transmission case, so as to correspond to the annular groove of the outer ring.
When fixing the bearing by the circlip, a notch portion must be provided to the transmission case so that it becomes possible to push the circlip open and insert the bearing therein or remove the same therefrom. In order to prevent the durability of the transmission case from decreasing by providing such notch portion, the transmission case must be made from a comparatively thick member, so that a bearing locking mechanism becomes large in size.